<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm keeping my baby by Jaemins_smile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212463">I'm keeping my baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile'>Jaemins_smile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Request fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Up, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun ends up pregnant with Kihyun's baby... The thing is... Kihyun doesn't want it and wants Changkyun to get rid of it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Request fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm keeping my baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLord_H_One/gifts">TimeLord_H_One</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another day another request :3<br/>Sorry these are taking so long, I'm having a tiny bit of writer's block but I will eventually get to everyone's request! Just best with me y'all &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changkyun stared down at the tiny stick in astonishment, a hand going up to cover his mouth. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. </p><p>But it was right there, right in front of him. Two lines, as clear as day. Two lines that changed his life. Two lines that left him know, he was pregnant with Kihyun's baby. </p><p>He suspected that he was pregnant, seeing as how for the past month or so, he had been sick as hell and there couldn't be any other possible explanation for the kind of sick he was.</p><p>Changkyun couldn't be any happier than right now. Knowing that he would have the love of his life's baby? Have a family with him? It couldn't possibly get better than that. </p><p>He couldn't wait for Kihyun to come home. </p><p>He couldn't wait to tell him about the pregnancy! Would he be just as happy as Changkyun? Hell, he would probably be happier! </p><p>Unknowingly tears started to spill from his eyes, shit, he was so happy he was crying. </p><p>He laughed wholeheartedly and placed a hand on his stomach. "You beautiful little miracle, you came into mine and Kihyun's lives at just the right time, you'll make everything even better. My sweet child." Changkyun whispered. </p><p>—</p><p>Kihyun arrived home a few hours after the big discovery, and Changkyun was ecstatic to say the least. "Kihyun, sit down, I have something important to tell you." He said through small giggles. </p><p>Kihyun raised an eyebrow in confusion but sat down anyways. "Alright, go on then, what is it?" </p><p>Changkyun pulled the stick from his back pocket and handed it to his fiance, his smile growing bigger where as Kihyun frowned deeply. </p><p>"What's this? Is this some kind of joke?" </p><p>The youngers eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "No? Why would I joke about something like that? Kihyun I'm really pregnant, with your baby."</p><p>"Well, that's unfortunate. I don't want a baby." Kihyun sighed and threw the stick on the coffee table. </p><p>"Sorry, what?" </p><p>"You heard me. I don't want a baby. Just get rid of it."</p><p>"Kihyun what the fuck? You understand that this is probably a once in a life opportunity right? I'm not soupposed to be able to get pregnant and you're telling me that I should just what? Get an abortion? Get rid of my beautiful little miracle?" Changkyun asked. He could feel the tears pooling behind his eyes. </p><p>A few years after him and Kihyun got together, Changkyun got into a very serious accident and it damaged his womb badly. The doctors said that it was almost imposible for him to get pregnant and if he did, it would be a high risk pregnancy. </p><p>The baby inside of him was his little miracle. This baby shouldn't even be in him right now, but it was. They were there inside of Changkyun, though they were still probably the size of a pea, they were still there. Growing t become a beautiful little human. </p><p>And Kihyun wanted to throw it all away. And for what?</p><p>"Yes, that's what I'm saying. I don't want children and you are in no condition to carry that thing, get rid of it Changkyun." Kihyun sounded bored, it pissed the younger off more than it should've. </p><p>"No! I will not get rid of my baby, hear that? It's a baby, not a thing. MY baby, no excuse me, OUR baby. I don't care if I'm high risk or if I'm not in a condition to carry the baby, Kihyun. A baby is all I've ever wanted and when I got in that accident I was convinced that I would never be able to conceive a child, I lost all hope of ever having a child of my own! But now, by the grace of God, I'm pregnant! I have a baby inside of me, I finally have a chance to have the one thing I've ever wanted! Do you not understand how important this baby is to me?" The tears were on the brink of spilling from his eyes at this point. </p><p>He couldn't believe that Kihyun was telling him to abort their precious miracle child. After everything that Changkyun had gone through when he found out he wasn't soupposed to be able to have kids, after everything they went through together. </p><p>"Changkyun, I understand that you want it, but I don't. And neither does your body, your body is going to kill it s you might as well just do it now." </p><p>Changkyun slapped his fiance across the face. "How dare you. Screw you Kihyun, I'm not getting rid of this baby! Screw my body, I am going to d whatever it takes to carry this baby to full term, and I will have this baby, with or without you." </p><p>"You're willing to give me up for an unborn baby!? A baby that isn't even fully developed yet!? Are you fucking stupid?!" Kihyun stood uo frim the couch, his eyes angry. </p><p>"Yes I am! This baby is not something I can do to give up and get again whenever I want! I can always find a new partner that is willing to raise this child with me, and if not then so be it." </p><p>Changkyun too was angry now. Kihyun didn't have a right to act this way. It wasn't his decision whether or not Changkyun got an abortion or if he kept it, it wasn't up to Kihyun to decide if Changkyun was well enough to carry a baby. </p><p>It wasn't Kihyun's body that the Bab was growing in. It wasn't Kihyun who would have to endure the side effects of an abortion and it wasn't Kihyun who would have to go through nine months of carrying the baby and God knows how many hours of labor. </p><p>"So that's how you see it huh?" Kihyun asked.</p><p>Changkyun's eyes widened drastically, he had said all of that out loud? Well, at least he was being honest and letting his feelings be known.</p><p>"I'm going out." The older said and stepped out of their living room. </p><p>"Wait! Kihyun, don't leave me! I need you here with me." He grabbed onto his fiance's hand, holding it tight in his own trembling one. </p><p>"Leave me alone, Changkyun." He ripped his hand out of the younger man's and stomped out of their home. Slamming the door behind him. Leaving a pregnant Changkyun behind. </p><p>He left his pregnant fiance there, when he would need him most. Especially since he was high risk. </p><p>—</p><p>It's been exactly one and a half months since Kihyun left and Changkyun was having... Problems. </p><p>He's been sick and has been to the hospital maybe four times. He knew from the start that he would have problems during the pregnancy but... He thought that his fiance would be there to help him through it. But he's not. Changkyun doesn't even know where Kihyun is. </p><p>And that's what lead Changkyun to this decision. He was finally giving Kihyun what he wanted. He was going to get an abortion. </p><p>"Hey Kihyun. I um... I know you aren't talking to me right now but, I just wanted to let you know that I... I'm going to do what you want. I'm getting an abortion... I'm finally doing as you wanted...I love you, Ki, please come home once it's gone." He hung up the call and then called Jooheon, his best friend. </p><p>"Hey, heon. My appointment is tomorrow, are you still cool to give me a ride?" </p><p>"Of course I will... Even if I don't agree with your decision, I just want you to be happy." Changkyun could hear how sad Jooheon sounded over the phone. </p><p>Changkyun understood why it hurt Jooheon, he had kids of his own and hated to see his best friend getting rid of his baby, the baby he waited for so long to have. </p><p>"Thank you, I'll see you tommorow" </p><p>—</p><p>"Kihyun you're an asshole! Do you even realize what you've done to that poor boy!? You've driven him to the point of aborting his baby, his miracle baby! I ought to-"  Hyunwoo covered his husband's mouth with his hand, shushing him. </p><p>"Hoseok, calm down, let me talk to him." He pressed a kiss to his very angry husband's head and turned to Kihyun. </p><p>Kihyun felt awful, he shouldn't have gone to Hoseok and Hyunwoo about this. Hoseok had several miscarriages in the past, he'd never once carried a baby to full term, he wasn't able to. He'd given up on having a baby and then, just half a year ago, he finally did it, he had a baby. He called it his little miracle, just like Changkyun.
Although, the baby was premature and had a lot of problems, it was still Hoseok's miracle. He put that little boy above everything else and cherished the boy. </p><p>"Kihyun, you need to see this from Changkyun's point of view. After that accident, he was told he wouldn't be able to have kids, something he's wanted since long before you guys got together. Now, he's finally been given a chance to have a baby with his fiance, not just his fiance, the love of his life. And when  the opportunity arised, you walked out on him and forced him to have an abortion, you've forced him into aborting the baby, something he probably won't ever get again. Do you know why he has chosen to do that? Because he loves you and he can't imagine a life without you, so he's decided to get rid of his own happiness and one of the most important things in his life, so you'll go back to him."</p><p>

It hit Kihyun like a freight train. His fiance was going to abort his baby- THEIR baby-  all because he was a douchebag. 

"I have to stop him." Kihyun whispered. 

"Thank you so much for knocking some sense into me." Kihyun took off into a sprint, running for his car like a mad man. He couldn't let Changkyun do this. He couldn't let the man he loved give up his baby. His little blessing.</p><p>Once he arrived back at their home, he ripped open the door, eyes frantically searching for Changkyun. Low and behold, there he was. Sleeping on the couch, tears spilling from his eyes even in sleep, and a hand clutched to his stomach... His slightly protruding stomach</p><p>Kihyun felt tears in his own eyes. His poor sweet fiance looked so sick laying there on the couch. Kihyun couldn't believe what he had done to that man. </p><p>He carefully made his way to Changkyun, hoping to bring the younger to their bed, which was much more suitable for his pregnant fiance to sleep on. </p><p>But, before he could, Changkyun's eyes snapped open and then he was throwing himself into Kihyun's arms, sobbing. </p><p>"I'm so sorry Ki, please don't leave me again, I'm getting rid of it, i promise! Just please stay with me!" He babbled between his heaving sobs. </p><p>"No, Changkyun, I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you again, I promise baby. I was such an ass, I shouldn't have said those things to you, about our baby, our blessing, our little miracle." Kihyun hugged Changkyun close to his chest, combing his fingers through the youngers hair. </p><p>"I don't want you to get rid of the baby, I want to see you carry them to full term, I want to see your tummy grow with our baby I want to be there when you give birth to a our baby. I want to raise our baby, here in our home, with you, the love of my life " He liked the sound of that. Raising their son or daughter in this beautiful house with his amazing husband. </p><p>He couldn't believe that not long ago he was telling the man before him, to get rid of their child. If he hadn't had some sense knocked into him, Changkyun would have aborted the baby. </p><p>Kihyun would never be able to live with himself if that happened. </p><p>"I love you Changkyun, I'm so sorry." </p><p>"It's okay, it's okay Kihyun. I love you, so much." He cupped Kihyun's face and kissed him softly. He missed kissing his fiance, more than anything in his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How'd y'all like it? :D</p><p>The ending was abruot I'm sorry, if I didn't cut it off there, istg I would written like 10k</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>